


Fraternize!

by Ponddipper



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when DI Richard Poole is summoned to see Commissioner Patterson one afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternize!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death in Paradise fan fiction, so apologies if it's quality is not up to the usual standard for this site! I have decided to post it as a thank you to everyone for sharing their stories which I have been greedily hoovering up since Christmas!
> 
> **The characters and concept of Death in Paradise are NOT my own, but the property of Robert Thorogood / Red Planet Pictures. I'm just 'borrowing' them.**

Fraternization

 

‘And then there is the delicate matter of the no fraternization rule, Detective Inspector,’ said the wily Commissioner of Police for Saint-Marie. He knew Richard had been "going steady" with Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey for several months now. They had not been obvious with their relationship, preferring to keep their private lives private, but it was a small island and people did like to gossip. In truth the Commissioner knew this situation would arise someday, as he too had eyes and could see the chemistry between them. He braced himself for a difficult conversation.

However, this time Richard was prepared for him.

‘Ah yes! The no fraternization rule, Commissioner. To fraternize. To consort. To hob-nob. To socialize. As a team we have discussed this matter at length and as a team we have decided it is very important that we, as a team, abide by the rules and regulations as they are set out.’ 

The commissioner opened his mouth to say something but Richard continued.

‘Therefore, as a team, despite the obvious and somewhat unfortunate consequences this might have, we have decided to uphold the no fraternization policy most strongly.’

‘You have?’ said the Commissioner, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. He had obviously been caught off guard by the younger man’s ramblings. This was not the meek and mild Detective Inspector he was used to.

‘We have, sir. Therefore, as a team, we will no longer go for drinks after work. Even on our own, as it is a small island and two or more of us might decide to visit the same establishment at the same time and this might be perceived as fraternizing. Officer Myers has also agreed not to keep contact with his many, how shall I put it, interesting and talkative companions. Indeed he understands that it is his responsibility as a serving police officer to go straight home and only walk the streets when he is on duty. Of course, these actions will inevitably have an effect on the local economy, through both lack of trade from myself and my colleagues, and the loss of trade from tourists.’ 

Richard could see the Commissioner trying to figure it out.

‘You see, without the assistance of Officer Myers’ friends, the petty crime rate will most likely increase, and our investigations and detection rates will slow as it takes us longer to glean the information we require. I myself am looking forward to having time to finally write my thesis on Le Clerc’s treasure and how it is most likely not on Saint-Marie, but Guadeloupe or one of the other Antilles.’ Richard saw a flash of panic on the face of his superior. Now for the trump card he thought.

‘And finally, by our upholding the no fraternization rule it will mean, sadly, that the team and myself will no longer be able to join you at the various receptions, charity galas, and other such functions for which you are noted around the Caribbean. This would also, of course, amount to fraternization, as these functions are held outside of our normal working hours.’ Get him to think he’ll have to pay overtime, thought Richard. 

At this point the Commissioner was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

‘Please pass on our apologies to your dear lady wife, sir, when you inform her that we will no longer be able to attend her social gatherings, which she spends so much time and effort preparing for. I'm sure she will understand that fraternization with colleagues outside of work is not allowed. Rules are rules after all, aren't they sir?’ finished Richard.

At the mention of his wife, the Commissioner seemed to snap out of his daze. As Richard paused for breath, the older man jumped in.

‘Inspector,’ he said ‘you have made some very valid points about the effects of the no fraternization policy and I trust you can see how damaging such a policy can be within such a small team as we have here on Saint-Marie. You and your team are to be commended on your attitude, but I don’t think we need follow some rules too closely, if you get my meaning. As long as there is no adverse effect on either the individual officers or the team performance overall, I see no reason why a person’s off duty activities should be of my concern. So long as they are legal of course!’ He chuckled.

‘Thank you, sir’ said Richard smiling. ‘I was sure that you would be able to see the bigger picture’.

Their meeting concluded, Richard shook the Commissioner’s hand, and felt himself pulled in close to the older man.

‘Just remember to invite me to the wedding. And good luck. To both of you,’ he whispered in Richard’s ear.

Richard almost skipped back to the station. He was happier than he’d ever been. Just as he was about to put his foot on the bottom step of the short flight that led up to the Police Station, he paused. He’d bluffed the Commissioner. Could he do so again? He smiled a little smile to himself. Now it was his turn for some fun.

Richard entered the station without a word to anybody and stomped over to his desk. He threw his briefcase on the desktop dramatically and flopped down into his chair with exaggeration. On his face he wore a scowl the like of which he had not worn in many months, and he stared straight at his computer screen, not daring to look at his colleagues lest he reveal his true feelings to them. Long painful minutes stretched by, where the only sound within the one room station was the loud ticking of the clock on the wall. It was agony for all those assembled – Officer Dwayne Myers, Sergeant Fidel Best, Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey and Detective Inspector Richard Poole. But Richard was not going to be the one to break the silence. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from giggling with joy.

Fidel was the one to break first.

‘Um. How did it go, sir? With the Commissioner?’

‘Yes, well,’ said Richard, standing up slowly and slowly making his way over to the refrigerator in the corner. He removed a bottle of water, shut the door, unscrewed the lid and took a long drink. He sighed deeply and hoped his face showed resignation and defeat instead of the cheers that were erupting in his head. He kept his distance from Camille as he knew she could read his eyes and that would spoil the fun. He walked back towards his desk, stopping halfway so that the centre of the office could be his stage.

‘Well?’ pushed Dwayne. He was sitting on the edge of his seat and looked nervous. Fidel too fidgeted. He dare not look at Camille, even though he heard the loud tut she made.

‘I spoke to the Commissioner at length on several matters.’ Dare he push on? They all knew the real reason Richard had gone to see the Commissioner that afternoon. 

‘In particular, we had a lengthy discussion about the no fraternization policy.’ He heard Camille sniff, and knew she would begin to weep any second. His heart commanded him to throw his arms around her and reassure her it would all be OK, but his mind took charge and he continued his speech. This was payback for all the times she’d teased him.

‘He was quite clear that some rules were more important to follow than others, especially in a small team such as ours. I agreed – ‘ (a gasp came from Camille but Richard ploughed on) ‘ - and explained how strongly we all feel about the importance of rules. But the Commissioner was quite insistent. I explained that I would personally ensure each one of us would follow the rule to the letter if that is what he requested.’ Richard took another long drink from his bottle of water. He was enjoying this and wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

‘I explained that we would no longer go for drinks after work. How Dwayne would no longer associate with the less desirable elements of our community. – ‘ (he held up his hand to stop Dwayne’s protests) – ‘How we would talk to each other during work hours only, and keep topics to a strictly professional level, but that we would not consort outside of work.’ Richard took another drink.

‘I pointed out to him how sorry we were about the consequences but that rules had to be adhered to.’ Sneaking a quick peek at Camille through the corner of his eye he saw she had dropped her head into her hands and soft sobs racked her body.

‘What consequences Chief?’ asked Dwayne. 

Richard could feel a twitch of a smile on his lips and was sure Dwayne had seen it.

‘Well, apart from the general increase in crime when the local ne’er-do-wells realised the police were not going to pop up behind them at any time of day or night and catch them in the act, there is the increase in the amount of time it would take us to both detect and investigate crimes on the island without your special network, Dwayne. Also, local business would be affected both by the lack of trade from ourselves, and the decrease in tourism when it became known Saint-Marie was no longer the safe place it has become. Then there is the lowered team morale which would further decrease our efficiency. I also pointed out that I would now have the opportunity to finally prove Le Clerc’s treasure was buried on another nearby island and not Saint-Marie. Most likely our near neighbour and close rival, Guadeloupe, wouldn’t you say?’ Richard was now smiling widely. 

He had watched Dwayne and Fidel as he rattled through his list and saw the dawning realisation of his statements slowly creep over them. Suddenly Dwayne burst out laughing.

‘Eyrie man! You had me goin’ there.’ Beamed Dwayne. Fidel too was smiling widely.

‘Well, I think my trump card was when I reminded the Commissioner that no fraternization meant us not going to charity galas, or civic functions unless we got paid overtime. Even the ones hosted by his wife! He changed his mind rather rapidly after that.’ Richard laughed. 

It was good to laugh so freely with his friends. Unfortunately he missed the cushion that was launched from his left until it hit him on the head, and he staggered sideways. 

‘That’s assault!’ he cried in mock indignation. ‘I could arrest you for that!’ He picked up the cushion and threw it back at Camille who was no longer crying but the wetness still shone in her eyes.

‘But where does that leave you, chief?’ said Dwayne, rounding his desk and perching on the edge of Fidel’s, opposite Richard.

‘Well, the Commissioner feels that than an officer’s time outside of work was his or her own affair, as long as it did not affect the performance of their own, or the team’s duties. I have to say that I concur with him on that.’

‘Hear hear,’ replied Fidel. Richard watched the clock tick over to 4.59 pm.

‘He also seemed to think,’ said Richard, sounding somewhat puzzled, ‘that Dwayne was getting married!’ 

Three pairs of eyes with raised eyebrows turned to Dwayne who coughed and looked flustered for a few moments before he regained his composure.

‘Me? No way! I couldn't get married. It wouldn't be fair on the rest of the female population if I tied myself down to just one woman. Poor man. He must be getting confused.’

‘Well, who else could it be?’ said Richard, trying hard to sound as he did when he was thinking through one of their cases. As he normally did this subconsciously he didn't really know how he sounded. 

‘Fidel is already married and I clearly heard the Commissioner say “Just remember my invitation to the wedding”. If not you, Dwayne, or you, Fidel, who else could he mean?’ He eyed the clock above Fidel. 5.00 pm exactly. Bang. On. Time.

He reached into his trouser pocket as he spun on his heel and turned to face Camille for the first time. He quickly dropped to one knee and said,

‘So how about it? Will you marry me, Sergeant Bordey?’ He looked up at her with his best puppy dog expression to see her repeating the Commissioner’s fish impression from earlier. 

‘Breathe, Richard,’ he told himself. It felt like an age before Camille moved, but it was only two seconds. Suddenly she leapt over her desk and hugged him as they fell to the floor in a heap.

‘Of course I will, you idiot!’ she sobbed and kissed him hard on the lips. Now he really was the happiest man in all eternity.

A polite cough brought them back to the present moment and they picked themselves up from the floor. A shaking Richard placed the engagement ring that had once belonged to his grandmother, onto the finger of a shaking Camille. It was a perfect fit. Dwayne and Fidel came over and hugged them both.

‘This calls for a drink,’ declared Dwayne.

Eyeing the clock Richard spoke. ‘Indeed. It is now 5.04 pm. Work is finished for the day, so I believe we can, in fact, close up our little police station and er, um … fraternize.’ Richard was beaming, as were his team. 

‘The first round is on me!’

END


End file.
